Balor's Lucky Rose -Request-
by ringaroundtherollins
Summary: Roman Reigns's sister Jaeme is crazy about Finn Balor. After an NXT event in Florida, he's about to surprise her with a revelation of his own. Balor x OC. Fluffy/smutty requested one-shot for BalorClub. EXTREMELY sexual.


_"Who's gonna fall next to the Real Rock'N'Rolla?"_

 _-Finn Balor_

* * *

"Can I sit on your shoulders, Seth?"

Jaeme Reigns had to tell for Seth Rollins to hear her over the howls and clamor of the NXT audience, and Seth had to look at her with a twisted, open mouth so she could know he was laughing at her answer.

"Think you're a little too tall for that, Jae."

"Come on," Jae protested, twisting a strand of her black hair between her fingers. She hadn't even been joking. "I want the best view when he comes out."

"First of all, who's he? Second of all, we've got the best seats in the house." Their "seats", though they hadn't taken a moment to sit down since before the show kicked off, were as close to the ring without illicitly hopping over the barricade as any event attendee could get. "What exactly can't you see from right here?"

"Well…" Jae said, biting down on her lip. "It's not a matter of me seeing anything…but someone seeing me."

Seth stared down at her. She could see the pieces of the puzzle clicking together in his chocolate eyes. "This someone is this _he_ you mentioned before?"

"Maybe," she sang, chewing a thumbnail.

"Is it Baron Corbin?"

"No!" Jae giggled, then covered her mouth. Not that anyone could hear her around this place. "I mean, he's cool and all, but…"

"Then who is it?" Seth asked, arching an eyebrow in that big-brotherly way that Roman executed when he was being overly protected. Seth had evidently inherited that from Roman in a process other than hereditary methods, since Seth was in every way Jae's older brother too, except genetically.

Before Jae could bring herself to answer—he'd find out eventually, after all—the lights shut out. The audience hushed as new lights brightened the arena, in smoky red. A heartbeat pulsed in the arena, and the crowd erupted in a fresh stir of appraise. Jae squinted her eyes, and her sight captured the appearance of the one man she'd attended this event for in the first place.

Seth surely knew by now who _he_ was.

Metal music blasted as the demonic-looking character raised his hands to the fans. Finn Balor made his way to the ring on hands and feet, taking his time, crawling like a predator. Jae watched him in admiration, higher regard than anyone in this stadium could ever meet her at. Tonight he was fighting for his championship, and Jae was more confident than in anything she'd ever had confidence in before that he would retain.

He hadn't seen Jae; if he had, he certainly didn't make any gestures to prove he had. The darkness and smoke had seen to that. If this were any regular event, when he came out on his feet without the theatrics, perhaps he would have noticed her. She wanted him to know she was here to support him, all the way.

"Guy's a beast," Seth said in her ear, his voice ringing. She barely registered him there anymore, answering with a late, "Uh-huh."

Suiting his infernal attire well—most of which was stripped away for the fight—it was a hell of a match. Finn Balor took several hard hits, inside the ring, outside, and through the ropes. Tyler Breeze was worthy competition, and he wasn't going down as the loser easily. Jae couldn't tell if the streak of red across Finn's face was makeup or blood. She raised her voice to meet the crowd's roars, altering the pitch to go above and beyond the other spectators. Seth might have been plugging his ears at her shouts, but she didn't care. She could feel her heart beating in both ears and her fingers and toes. The adrenaline was something fierce. She felt like she was in the ring _with_ him…

But a girl could dream.

Finn forced Breeze to the floor with a dropkick in the ring's corner. He bent down and dragged Breeze's recovering form to the center of the mat, then hoisted himself atop the turnbuckle to execute a diving double foot stomp. It was enough to keep Breeze down long enough for the pin.

Jae wailed with the audience. He'd done it! Of course he had, but he was able to amaze her in every way even when she _expected_ him to amaze her.

Finn held a short celebration in the ring, raising the belt high above his painted head, then rolled out to return down the walkway.

Jae wasn't going to let him get away yet. "FINN!" she shrieked.

" _Je_ -sus!" Seth shouted, recovering his ears. "Thanks, Jae, I'll bill you for the hearing aid."

But it had worked. Finn Balor twirled around, and his eyes caught Jae's like a fish on a hook. Her insides twisted into knots. Her heart battered against her ribcage like a deranged drummer. _How does he_ do _that to me_?

Then he smiled. Only strengthening the warm, gripping sensation inside her that presented itself outwardly through a smile of her own. Her hand lifted at him. He held up a finger, as if to say, " _Hang on_ ", or, " _Catch you in a little while_."

Or could it have meant, " _Jae, I love you, kiss me right here in front of millions_ "?

She was a little lost in translation on that final guess.

"Oh, no," Seth said, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me you've got the hots for Balor, too."

"What?" Jae asked, surprised at how accusatory he sounded. Was it a crime?

"You and every other woman in the world, I swear."

"Can you blame me? Look at him." She lifted to her toes. "He's so…"

"Please don't invite me into your little fantasy world. I might not like what I see."

"Are you saying you aren't comfortable enough in your sexuality to admit that Finn Balor is gorgeous?"

"Of course I am. But I've seen better."

"Like who?" she truly wanted to know.

"Forget it, we're not having this sick conversation, Jae. You're like my little sister. Ew." Seth shuddered dramatically, and Jae swatted his arm.

"Come on," she said, wrapping a hand around the arm she'd just playfully hit. She trudged slowly towards the exit with the rest of the NXT universe. "Too bad Roman couldn't make it tonight."

"Yeah, that's why he sent me. It's my job to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Yeah, right," Jae snorted. "What did he think would happen? I'd accidentally end up in the ring and get clamored?"

"He doesn't exactly trust you to stay put."

"Rightfully so," Jae said with an impish smile. "But I'm an adult. You came with me tonight so that I don't get…like, hit on by creepers. So you can beat 'em up. But you don't have to watch over me like a guardian angel. I'm fine. I do have Reigns blood in me, after all."

"Sure. But, y'know, you're important to me, and Romie loves the hell out of you."

"Whatever you say, Rollins." But inside she was warmed and appreciative of his considerate behavior. The world might have looked on Seth Rollins as a coward, a bastard and just plain corrupt in character. But she knew the truth about him. He cared about her more than most anything else in the world. She trusted him to look out for her, even on the days she was certain of herself and trusted her own actions.

The multitude allotted in the foyer, and there was room to move and air to breathe once more. Jae clung to Seth's arm like he was a life raft. "Mind if we stick around?"

"Why? So you can catch another brief glimpse of Balor?" Seth teased.

"AKA the reason I came here tonight? Duh." Perhaps he would find her honesty refreshing.

"He's going to be backstage, most likely. Locker rooms. Showering. All that good stuff."

Seth shuddered as Jae's lips twisted into a pleasured smile.

"Sick, Jae, you're _sick_."

"Oh, how _dare_ I have a crush on one of the most gorgeous, talented men in the NXT." She shifted her mode then, tucked a strand of short hair behind her ear and widening her hazel eyes to begging style. "Seth? Could you pretty please get me backstage so I can say hi to him?"

Seth arched an eyebrow. "Can't get yourself backstage with your connections?"

"Anyone could say they're related to a Superstar to get exclusive access to the wrestlers' private areas. They don't know me around here like they do with the higher-ups." She pushed against him, batting her eyes, long lashes brandishing like the wings of a butterfly. "Please?"

Seth gave in with a sigh. "Fine."

Jae clapped her hands together and squealed.

"But don't make noises like that, alright? You're embarrassing me."

"Shh. You still love me."

Seth sweet talked a security guard he was somewhat familiar with, and the bulky man let them through a gated area. Jae led the way as if she knew exactly where she was going. She couldn't wait to be in Finn's vicinity again, in a more personal scenario. Would he remember her? _Of course he will, don't be ridiculous, Jae. He knows you. He knows Roman. You're not just another crazy fangirl._

 _I mean a little more to him than that._

 _Right?_

Jae rounded a corner, and her heart stopped.

Finn Balor was standing down the corridor, having an amiable discussion with Samoa Joe. He stood leaning against the brick interior, muscular arms folded over the stretched fabric of his t-shirt. Joe said something that made Finn laugh, a hearty laugh that even carried his sexy accent. When his eyes lifted and noticed Jae down the hall, he paused mid-sentence as if to take the surprise of her in.

She smiled at him. Her heart was fluttering again.

Finn said something else to Joe, then tapped his shoulder. Samoa Joe craned his neck, caught glimpses with Jae, then let out a very audible, " _Oh_." With a returned pat to Finn's arm, Joe sauntered off his own direction, and Finn headed in Jae's direction.

Jae swallowed hard, trying to remember how to operate like a normal human being.

"I thought that was you I saw out there," Finn said. _God_ , his accent was dreamy. His dark brown hair glistened with water droplets, an indication he'd recently showered. Another obvious clue was he was no longer caked in his makeup. He was pure, natural, all too real, all too _perfect_.

"You knew I was going to be here, right?" Jae tried.

"That was the hope."

Jae felt her lips twisting into a helpless smile. _He hoped I'd be here_.

She'd nearly forgotten about the presence of Rollins until he reminded her with a painfully palpable throat clearing.

Finn's eyes moved to Seth. "Heya, Rollins. Thanks for coming tonight."

"Nice match tonight, Balor."

"I appreciate it. It wasn't easy, but I maintained. In fact," Finn affixed to the line, looking down at Jae once more, "a bunch of us are going out to celebrate. Want to join us, Jaeme?"

Her full name uttered by the voice of an angel. Her next breath was difficult to intake. "Oh, I'd love to!" She winced inwardly, remembering Seth. She hoped he wouldn't cut in on their time together. She twisted towards him on her heels. "Do you mind?" Her entire face was begging. _Please let me go with him. Roman trusts him, I know he does_.

"I guess not," Seth said, half-smiling. "I doubt he's stupid enough to try anything with you."

"Oh, no, sir," Finn said, holding up two defensive hands. "Not knowing her family. I'd rather not get Speared to next year, know what I mean?"

Jae giggled. Her face burned bright red.

"Alright, well, I'll tell Roman, then. You be careful, Jae. Try not to go too crazy tonight. And Finn? I mean it, man. Safe and sound, back at Roman's house, by morning."

Jae resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Did he have to sound like such a dad?

"By morning," Finn promised.

* * *

Jae was bracing for the moment the other wrestlers would show up to the place where Finn brought her, the Lucky Clover Pub down the street from the arena. When ten or so minutes passed before anyone else arrived, she voiced her confusion.

"Who else is coming tonight?" she questioned over the blaring Irish music. Sharing Finn's attention with Samoa Joe or Sami might not have been too horrible, as long as she didn't have to fight for his notice with another girl. Two female bartenders were already swooning over him, she could tell even from across the smoky area.

"Oh, nobody," Finn revealed, smiling coyly. "I just said that so Seth wouldn't freak out about us being alone together."

That kicked Jae's heart into maximum overdrive. "You wanted to be alone with me?"

"Of course. If that's alright. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Are you kidding?" Jae interrupted herself with a shot. It burned in her throat and played blender to her mind. She was having a drink, a night out alone, with Finn Balor. "This is the life, right here."

He smiled, a truly sincere smile of respect and touching affection. Not once did he—or did she ever expect him to—look at her like she was just another figure for his own personal use. "Do you remember the last time we saw each other?"

"Well, the last time I saw _you_ was on my TV," Jae giggled. "I watched you and Kevin Owens going at it."

"He's a solid fighter," Finn admitted, helping himself to his own drink. "Not easy to take down."

"No, but you held your own and rocked it, anyway. I was very impressed."

"I impress you?"

"Habitually."

He chuckled, like he was both humbled and flattered. "Well…thanks."

"But riddle me that. When was the last time we saw each other?"

"NXT TakeOver: Rival."

Jae gulped down another drink as her eyes drew open in surprise. " _That_ long ago? That was in, like…February." She blinked at the mental math. The alcohol was making her a touch dizzy. Not wanting to disobey her wise older "brother", she set her glass aside for the time being.

"Yep. Remember who I went against?"  
Jae closed her eyes, bringing the night to life in her mind. It was a pleasant memory, now that it came back in stronger motion. "Adrian Neville. It was a singles match to determine the number one contender for the NXT Championship."

"Very good. Do you remember what happened before the show?"

Jae couldn't help but blush at _that_ memory. "I gave you a rose."

"A good-luck rose, that's what you called it."

Jae rubbed her cheeks as if to blot out the flush. "Guess it worked, right?" She laughed at her own lame attempt. "Nah, you were gonna win with or without a 'lucky rose.' You went in there and gave it all you had. You won by skill, not by luck."

"You sure it had nothing to do with that rose?" Finn raised.

Jae bit her lip. "Maybe?"

"I think it might have helped a little."

"Do you believe in luck? You _are_ Irish, after all."

"I believe in taking what you're given in life, whether it's a gift or a curse, a blessing or an affliction, and making the absolute most of it. If it's a gift, you embrace it, and you don't take it for granted. If it's an affliction, you find yourself within it. You learn strengths you didn't know you had. You overcome the pain, and you learn something from it."

"That's a wonderful philosophy." _How romantic and wise is he? Seriously, could he be any more flawless_?

"Just a little something I live by. And if I never thanked you for the rose, I will now. Thank you."

"Of course. Anytime."

Finn glanced at a clock on the wall. "Do you want to get out of here? Smoke and music's kind of giving me a headache."

"Okay, sure. Where to?"

"Well, I know a pretty nice place."

"Is it a club? Another bar?"

"A bit nicer than either of those. Jae, please don't think of me as a sicko when I say this, and _please_ don't feel pressured at all to do anything you're uncomfortable with, but…" He took her tiny fingers in a safe hold. "Can I show you my house?"

It took a miraculous sense of self-control— _speaking of strengths I didn't know I had_ —to keep Jae from fainting right there in the pub. "I'd like that."

"Really?" His eyes twinkled in true surprise at her answer.

"Yes."

There was no hesitation but confidence in his stride now. "Then let's get out of here."

* * *

The air was balmy and salty. Finn led Jae by the hand up the stone drive towards his majestic home. Inside a spacious, furnished living room, he flipped on some dim lights, giving the place a sense of strange mingle of privacy and openness. She didn't feel _alone_ here, but she was with Finn together with nobody else to bother them in the world.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Finn offered.

"No, thank you."

He led her to the couch, and Jae lowered herself onto the soft fabric. The cushion sank beneath her light weight. It was comfortable; three times the size of her couch at home. Finn sat beside her. She could feel the heat of his skin protruding onto her own. She wondered if he could sense how hard her heart was beating, how heated her _own_ skin was, just by sitting so close.

"Jaeme, can I be perfectly honest with you?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't want it any other way." _Unless you're about to tell me I'm totally stupid and ugly and pathetic and to get the hell away from you_. Jae was sure now, however, this was not the case. Why invite her home only to snub her?

Finn moved a hand, slowly as though he was scared to do so, to catch a strand of her hair. He pushed it safely behind her ear and said, "Jaeme Reigns, you're one of my biggest fans. This I know. You admire me, you respect me, you enjoy watching me in everything I do. And…I happen to be one of _your_ biggest fans."

Jae's breath snatched in her throat. "M-mine?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "I've had a thing for you for a while…it's hard, though, in my position, never getting to see you, always having to focus on work…the timing between us in nearly impossible. Plus, I know who your brother is, and who your cousins are. I know they'd probably kill me if they knew how I felt."

"Finn, you're a wonderful guy. We might not be the best of friends or anything, but I know you. And _they_ know you. You shouldn't be afraid of them."

"Any man with common sense would be afraid of them. Or wronging their family."

"True. But you're not wronging the family."

"They wouldn't hate me for feeling this way about their little cousin? Roman's sister?"

"I'm not _that_ little," she teased. She licked her lips. Was she hearing him right? Finn Balor had feelings for her, Jaeme Reigns? "But no. Of course they wouldn't hate you. They know I'm all grown up, and someday I'm going to fall in love, spend the rest of my life with _someone_ …" Her foot bounced on the ground, out of her own control. She drew it onto the couch, tucking her legs underneath her, to stop the motion. "If anything, they should be relieved it's someone they know a little, like you. A fellow wrestler with morals and respect, and a fighter who would give anything to protect himself and the people he cares about."

"Then I hope to God they forgive me for doing this."

Finn took a breath. Jae drew in her own as Finn closed the gap between them. She closed her eyes and tasted his lips on hers. They were strong and sweet, firm with just the right amount of tenderness so not to push her away. Instead Jae, amazed at her own forwardness, pushed into him, impassioned, ardent. Finn hummed softly as he took Jae's bottom lip in a nip. A soft moan of pleasure escaped Jae's lungs. Even with eyes closed, she felt Finn smiling.

She wanted more.

And Finn did, too.

Finn gently pushed Jae back, crawling on top of her, straddling her beneath her muscled legs. Finn kept Jae's lips as his prisoner as he lightly thrust her hips between her open legs again and again. The motion was heavenly, automatic. Through their kiss, Jae was moaning, aching for more. Instead, Finn stopped, taking in shaky breaths.

"Is this what you want?"

Jae didn't answer with words but with actions. She stripped of the tank top, her breasts heaving with escalating lust. With her permission, Finn's hands went to her breasts, massaging them tenderly as he ensnared her in another kiss. One finger glided between them, then all five nails on each hand encircling Jae's rock-hard nipples. Jae whimpered.

"Does that hurt?" Finn whispered.

"No," Jae said, shaking her head. "Feels good."

"You let me know if I need to stop, and I will."

"I appreciate the respect and all, but this _is_ what I want, Finn," she said sternly, not to be rude but to insist this was consensual. "I want you. All of you."

"And I want you," Finn said, his whispered voice quivering. Was he really so nervous? _Guess I have quite the effect on him, too_.

Finn flicked Jae's left nipple, eliciting a soft desperate groan. Finn wagged her finger against both of them now, flicking them, stroking them, rubbing the mounds beneath. It did hurt a bit, but it felt so good. Jae never understood how some kinds of pain could be so pleasurable, but _don't stop Finn for fuck's sake don't stop—_

Jae lifted her hands to massage Finn's chest. She frowned as her fingers met fabric. He was quick to fix that problem, tearing out of his shirt. His cut chest felt sweaty and wonderful under her touch. She spidered her fingers down the skin, over his abs, towards his waistline. She could certainly feel one effect she had on him: his stiffening dick under his pants.

Jae gasped when Finn dipped his hand into Jae's jeans, snaked beneath her drenched panties and slid two fingers inside her effortlessly, like he'd done it hundreds of times and knew just how to make her squirm. Jae was dripping wet. No lube was necessary with Finn's skills. Finn thrust his fingers in and out of her, Jae's waist rocking with opposite motion in its frenzied desire. Finn glided his other hand up Jae's waist and gave her nipple another tweak. That did it. Jae threw her head back into a pillow and nearly screamed as the orgasm washed through her in a delicious wave. " _Fuck_ , Finn, _shit_ , oh _God_ , oh _Christ fucking fuck_ …" Her toes went numb and her heart rammed behind her ribcage. After the pleasure, Jae's body went limp in a relaxed, satisfied stance. Finn, grinning, moved up to kiss Jae tenderly on the lips.

"Did you like that?" Finn whispered. Finally, a bit of authority in his voice instead of the constant desire of reminder that this was okay. _Oh, baby, this is far beyond okay. This is one hundred and ten percent, absolutely, completely, unbelievably, indescribably perfect_.

All she could offer for an answer was another breath out and a longed, " _Yes_."

He chuckled, proud of himself. He wasn't bashful but intrepid in his motions.

"Flip over," he said, demanding, yet sexy.

Jae obeyed. She rolled onto her belly, tucking her arms beneath the pillow under her head. Finn straddled her once more from here, his brawny legs holding her to the bed. He took the stretched skin of her curved ass in a tight squeeze. Jae wasn't used to butt play, but it felt interesting. Good. Different, but good different. Finn uplifted his hand and gave her right cheek a quick spank. Jae flinched, but she was amazed at how much she liked it.

"Do it again," she pleaded.

"That's not how you talk to me."

Yes, a dominant personality indeed. Jae should have known. She much preferred this. " _Please_?"

Finn waited a moment, drawing suspense in the moment. Then smacked her again. Her caramel skin was growing red surprisingly fast under his playful hits. He treated the other cheek to a couple of smacks, to even it out. Each time he hit her, her ass would jerk up towards him, body's natural reaction to the "attack." He spanked her again, harder, then again, leaving stinging yet thankful skin behind as he drew his hand away.

Finn then laid atop Jae whole form, his hands sliding beneath her, cupping her breasts. He remembered how she'd loved it. Sure enough, she pressed her face into the pillow and groaned deeply as he squeezed each of her nipples tight, tight, tight. " _Fuck_ ," she whispered.

"You're so cute." Finn took a handful of Jae's hair and heaved her neck back, lifting her face from the pillow, and spanked her again. Jae's face was contorted with a twisted smile. Finn felt pretty damn good in his own way. Who knew hair pulling was so hot, too?

Finn wrapped more hair around his fingers and gave the mane a jerk. Her head pulled back. He spanked her again. Her ass felt amazing under his authoritative skin. He massaged the skin, giving her a small rest from the pain/pleasure.

Finn cupped Jae's left breast with one hand and pulled her hair back. It was almost too much for Jae to handle all at once. The nipple play, the hair pulling…then Finn's fingers again, from her hair to back inside her, in and out, in and out. A fatal combination. Her loins burned, her teeth gritted, and her eyes rolled back far as another orgasm burned deep within her. The sensation spread through her body like electrical voltage. All at once her body rested, and she lay soft.

"You're way too good," she breathed.

"It makes me happy to make you feel this good."

"I want to make you feel this good."

"You want to make me happy, Jaeme?"

"Yes," Jae crooned. "More than anything."

Finn lifted from the couch to strip of his pants. Jae heard them hit the floor, then craned her neck to get a full glimpse of his entirely nude figure. Breathtaking. Gorgeous. Delicious. An impressively-sized cock, stiff, bulging, ready for their time.

Finn sat on Jae again, expertly sliding Jae out of her jeans and panties and placing both firm hands on Jae's waist. He slid just the tip of his penis into her dripping hole. Jae flinched at the pressure. Her off-breathing forced Finn to draw back out.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"Do it," she encouraged.

He took his time, going easy on her at first. He might make her scream later, but first she'd have to grow accustomed to his massive throbbing penis. Finn gently, slowly moved in and out of her, putting a little bit more of his cock inside her every time he came back in. She was moving with him now, the way she had been with his fingers. God, she was tight, even _she_ knew so. This must have been wonderful for Finn. Didn't guys love tightness?

Finn slid deeper inside her. Jae's sex juices licked his penis the further he went, her tight pussy enclosing his member in a flooding hold. She was getting more used to him. He nearly filled Jae up completely now. A shock, but quite impressive, considering his cock was so enormous. He was proud of how well she could take him, all of him.

Finn became more aggressive in his movement then, thrusting in and out of Jae, in and out, again and again, over and over, hands firm on her hips as he fixed the rest of his form in place. The pressure built within his pelvic muscles. Not much longer now. It could take him a little while to cum, keeping his partners in bed and happy for a very long time, but this experience was new and wonderful. He was defenseless against the building pleasure, the most sensual experience he'd ever have the honor of taking part in.

Jae was practically screaming now, muffled by the pillow in her face. Her fingers clawed into the couch at her sides. But she was smiling, happy, so happy with how everything was going. Finn gripped Jae's breast tight in one hand, squeezing her so hard he might have torn the skin if he pulled any harder. She was coming again, he could feel it on his cock, her pussy filled with the sweet white liquid, her entire body tensing…still tense, for a long time as the orgasm lingered…then relaxed. This one had been the longest yet.

Finn was ready to cum as well. The pressure was fully mounted within him. He gave Jae's ass one more spank, and that did it in for him…Finn practically shot up from the bed, his upper half jolting, pressing deeply into Jae. Pleasure consumed him from the inside out. The orgasm was intoxicating. He'd produced even more sperm than usual, a physical sign of how fucking _good_ it felt, the sticky white fluid filling Jae with her own traces of cum. The pleasure outlived the orgasm. Finn was shaking, out of breath. He nearly passed out. It was the best one of his life. The best time. With the best girl.

Jae was weary as well, weary but as satisfied as one could be. He pulled out of her, and she collapsed flat on the couch.

"How was that?" he whispered in her ear.

"Fucking fantastic," she breathed. "Thank you. That was… _wonderful_."

"Tell me about it," Finn said, chuckling. "Thank _you_."

He curled up beside her on the couch, enveloping her in his arms from behind. He kissed her neck. Jae's arms were still crawling with goosebumps.

"I can't believe we just did that," she laughed, tired. "Never thought it could happen between us."

"I'm sure glad it did, Jaeme Reigns."

"Me too." She snuggled closer to him. Her short hair tickled his nose. "What time is it?"

"Not time to go anywhere, that's for sure."

"We told Seth morning."

"We've got time. Don't worry."

"I'm not. Morning, for me, isn't till that sun comes up."

Finn chuckled softly. "Perhaps, by your meaning, but Roman and Seth might have a separate definition."

Jae groaned. "Can't leave. Won't."

"I'm not going to make you. Not yet."

She must have fallen asleep, because in the next moment of awareness, it felt much later in the night and she felt rather refreshed. Behind her, Finn snored gently, his hold on her still tight even in slumber. Moonlight through the great bay windows spilled into the room, giving it a bit of light. Enough light for her to catch a sight she hadn't registered before, a glass vase on a side table by the couch.

The vase held a single red rose.

Was that the rose she'd given him?

The "lucky rose"?

She fell asleep again, smiling all the while. She awoke again a little while later, this time by gentle shaking of her shoulder.

"Jaeme."

She mustered a groan deep from her throat.

"I should probably take you home, baby girl."

Baby girl. What an endearing nickname. Jae rolled onto her other side, finding herself staring into Finn's tired eyes, his adorable sleepy smile.

"So soon?"

"It's five in the morning."

Jae sighed, keeping her breath through her nose in case her mouth bore morning breath. "Well, shit. Looks like I stayed the night."

"Your brother's gonna have my head," Finn said.

"He won't do anything. We'll come up with something to tell them."

"The truth?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe not the _whole_ truth _yet_ ," she said. Her fingers played on his chest, an action he clearly enjoyed. "But what _can_ I tell them?"

"You can tell them I confessed how I felt about you. That you feel the same way about me."

"Says who?" she teased. With a giggle, she kissed his nose. "I'm kidding. You clearly know how I feel now; cat's out of the bag. And then what happened?"

"You can tell them what I call you now. My lucky rose."

Jae blushed in the dark. "Is that so?"

"Yes. You make me feel things I didn't think I could _ever_ feel. You give me hope in a dark world. Strength whenever I'm weak. Your loyalty and honesty and kindness and care for me…it's wonderful. You don't know what it means to me. And you're far more beautiful than a rose, as beautiful as the one you gave me is…" He nodded his head towards the flower. She was melting.

"Then you can tell them I asked you to be my girlfriend."

Her insides swelled with fresh delight. "Really? You did?"

"I sure did. And you can tell them what you said in response…whatever that may be."

"Yes, Finn, of course I'll be your girlfriend."

He smiled, that same true smile. God, she loved him. How quickly she'd fallen for him didn't even scare her. This was wonderful and exciting, and she was not afraid. "And maybe leave out the details of what happened after you accepted."

"Oh, yeah? What happened after?" she challenged.

Finn's smile upheld as he swept her into another kiss.

Their second time together was less aggressive, making love instead of pure physical pleasures on both sides. Jae felt herself falling in love with him over and over again with every touch, every kiss, every groan. Finn Balor was her light and her heart. He held her very soul. And she trusted him to protect it as much as she protected Seth or Roman to protect her.

This was the beginning of something new for both of them.

And it would work. No matter what.

Through falling for each other, Finn and Jae would rise together.

His lucky rose.


End file.
